TMNT 2012 episode new friend, old enemy!
by Turtles fangirl
Summary: Jessica helps the turtles in a mission to help Mikey with his so called "New friend" will they help Mikey? Find out! Please read! (puppy eyes)


Hey readers I will be starting with the TMNT 2012 episode new friend, old enemy enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 1: new friend, old enemy

The turtles were currently running and flipping over roof-tops, whooping as they did so. I was allowed to go outside with them so I was following behind them, but I wasn't going to do any flips, not with my cat on my shoulders. Donnie ran ahead. "Check it out!" He leaped and did a few flips before skidding to a halt on another roof.

Mikey was next. He used the giant water jug-thing on the roof as a launch pad before flipping once and just barely made it, landing with a few flips and stopping beside Donnie. Once he stood, he held up a hand while Donnie clapped for him.

Leo, Raph, and I skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof and stared at the large gap between the two buildings. How in the world had they leaped that?

"Top that, turtle-chumps!" Mikey called and then paused. "Er…and human!"

I face-palmed, "You don't have to keep adding me in. I know who the heck you're talking about."

"Alright, guys." Leo stepped a few paces back. "Check this out." He then flipped forward before using the edge of the roof as a launch pad and did a few more flips, landing on the edge of the roof across the gap and did a few cartwheels in mid-air before landing perfectly.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, completely awe-struck with that move. They turned to look at me.

I took off the hood of my coat and glanced at sweetie, (my cat) who was crouched on my shoulder. "You ready?"

sweetie nodded with a determined smirk. 'Always.' His collar flashed green and purple before cutting off as he finished speaking.

I smiled before quickly running forward. sweetie leaped off my shoulder and across the gap at the last second with a few flips before leaping onto Mikey's shoulder. I leaped off the edge of the roof and twisted my body around in a spin before landing on my two feet on the edge of the roof and flipping a few more paces forward, landing behind the three turtles and standing up with a smirk.

Donnie clapped while Mikey cheered. "Nice," Leo smiled. I smirked and did a bow before glancing over at Raph.

"Cute, guys," Raph said, and then looked to me. "Nothing intended." I rolled my eyes. "Just go."

Raph cracked his neck to each side before running forward and leaping, just doing a tackle move. sweetie jumped onto my shoulders as I stepped out of the way before Raph slammed into his brothers, knocking them all to the ground. Raph laughed while Mikey groaned.

"Hey, what was that?" Donnie asked once they were all standing, except for Raph. "You didn't do any flips!"

"Oops!" Raph smiled.

A noise caught all of our attention. We glanced at each other before running and hid against the wall on the roof, I was with them. I had my hood on over my face hiding myself, I then looked at sweetie. Leo drew his sword slowly while his brothers quickly drew their weapons. I looked around and recognized a figure that was tiny, I held out my hand to stop them. But they were already out of hiding and were poised to strike, until they noticed that a black and white kitten was sitting there instead of an enemy. It mewled. They dropped their battle stances.

Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder, smirking. "Don't give up, Leo," he said enthusiastically, making me roll her eyes. "You might actually win this fight."

Mikey pushed passed them and cooed, "Aww!~ It's a little kitty!" He picked it up in his hands and scratched its belly fur, making it mewl and purr. "And its name is…" He tried to read the tag on its red collar.

"Mittens!" A human male voice rang out from somewhere nearby.

"Good guess," Mikey said and then he realized something. "Wait, who said that?" I walked over beside him and they looked to see a guy looking out of an open window on the next building.

"Mittens?" He called.

"I think that's the owner," Donnie said.

"You think?" I queried sarcastically.

Mikey immediately stood up from his kneeling position and went to leap off the roof.

"What are you doing?!" Donnie asked and then the rest of his brothers called to the nunchuck-wielder to stop.

"I'm returning Mittens to her owner," Mikey said simply.

"Are you an idiot?" Raph asked. "Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!"

Donnie stepped forward. "You can't show yourself to a human!"

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"Because they'll freak the heck out that's why not!"

"No they won't," Mikey said slowly. "I'm not so scary!"

"You're an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Raph stated matter-of-factly.

"Look, this guy's gonna see that I'm just a regular cat-lovin' dude like him!" Mikey scratched Mittens, making her mewl and purr with delight. "Next thing you know, we'll be best buds! This is gonna be awesome!" He then leaped down, ignoring his brother's protests. I shook her head in exasperation.

"Mittens!" The guy called for his cat again.

Mikey landed on the railing of the staircase in front of me before dropping down on the platform. "Hi!" He waved before holding out Mittens. "Here's your-" He was cut off by the man screaming.

"Ugly green mutant freak!" The man shouted, pointing at Mikey.

"But I got your cat!"

"Help! He's got my cat!"

"Dude, chill! I'm just-" Mikey was cut off as Mittens hissed and ferociously leaped at his face, clawing at him while hissing and spitting. Blinded by the cat's fury as he tried to get her off, he stumbled backwards and fell off the staircase, falling into a pile of garbage.

I cringed before leaping down and landing on all fours, the three turtles behind me. Mikey seemed dazed before standing up, as did I.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" He asked nervously. He turned so that they could see Mittens, who had his bandanna in her teeth and raking her claws on his shell.

"No," his brothers said in unison.

"I will," I offered. I picked up Mittens by the scruff and held the small kitten in my arms, I was making a purr sound, calming the raging cat down. It worked, because Mittens immediately snuggled up in my arms and began purring, mewling up at me. I smiled softly.

"Dude, you're awesome with cats," Mikey complemented.

"It helps to know them as well as I do." I rubbed my nose against the kitten's and then glanced at the others. "She was just mad that you freaked that guy out as bad as you did. Be right back." sweetie jumped onto Mikey's shoulder before I leaped up onto the black staircase and climbed up to the man's window, leaving the four turtles to stare after me.

"Face it, humans will never understand you," Raph told Mikey, his arms crossed. "Heck! We don't even understand you."

Mikey let out a sigh. "Yeah…" sweetie rubbed his head comfortingly against the turtle's head. Mikey scratched sweetie's chin, making the cat purr, as he looked up and then gasped just as I landed on my two feet beside him. "But I bet that guy would!"

I stood up straight and glanced up at the billboard, quirking a brow as I saw what was on it. It was an advertisement of some guy named Chris Bradford's Martial Arts classes, for one week only.

"Chris Bradford, the Martial Arts superstar with a chain of dojo's across the country," Leo stated. "He's your soul mate." He dead-panned.

Mikey took out his nunchucks, making sweetie jump to my shoulders and the mutant back up a few steps so I wouldn't get hit, and began spinning them. "We've got so much in common!"

"What if you stop standing like that?" Donnie asked with a shrug.

"We'll have a little less in common," Mikey said, looking down but then beamed again. "But still a lot, and look. He's in town for a Martial Arts Expo! Maybe he'll show me his secret kata (I have no idea how that's spelled… so don't judge me…)! The Death Dragon," he said that last part in a deep voice. "And I could show him my secret kata!" His voice turned deep once more as he said, "The Secret Kata."

"Catchy." Donnie stated.

"Check it out!" Mikey then started to do some weird moves that could probably only be used in some sort of dance to a song. He then stood up with his hands on his hips. He then held a hand to his mouth like he was telling a secret. "Now don't tell anyone you saw that."

"No problem." Leo told him.

"Um, okay?" I said, still having a raised eyebrow. "I know way less Martial Arts than you do, but I'm not gonna seek help from a human. I could always just ask Splinter." sweetie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Raph said as he stepped forward. "Face it, Mikey. Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth who would want to be friends with you. Well, tied for last with everyone else on Earth." He had his arms crossed.

I smacked his shoulder, making him give me a weird look. "Do you have to be so mean to him?" I asked, giving him a hard stare.

But before anyone could respond to that, figures dressed in black ninja suits came down and surrounded them.

"Ninjas? In New York?" Donnie asked. "Other than us?"

"Obviously," I stated matter-of-factly.

The turtles got out their weapons while I got into a battle stance, not wanting to use my katana on them. One of the ninjas threw a star and it embedded itself in Donnie's staff, who glared at him. The ninjas then ran forward to attack.

I leaped out of the way of most of the sharp weapons, shoving sweetie somewhere out of harm's way, and then started to kick and jab at the ninjas with my fists. One of them swung their sword, looking to slice my head off, and I bent backwards to avoid it before back-flipping away and landing on two of my feet on a nearby dumpster.

I hissed at them, one of them threw a few ninja stars at me and I leaped out of the way, having them hit the brick wall where I once stood. I then began to fight them off the best I could with the little Martial Arts that I knew. I picked up on some of the conversation that the turtle brothers were having.

"Why are you so happy?" Raph asked as they were back-to-back. Obviously, Leo was smiling.

"It's just nice to finally be fighting people," Leo told him. "Instead of robots, or aliens, or weed-monsters."

I rolled my eyes but then gasped as I lost concentration and got kicked in the abdomen, sending me flying backwards into the wall. I slid onto my hands and knees, wincing before swiping my long hair under the ninjas' feet that were closest to me, knocking them off their feet.

They got up and left quickly. I blinked in surprise as a well built, larger man leaped down and landed in the alley near Leo and Raph. He punched Leo and sent him into the wall before kicking Raph away, sending him sprawling at the feet of Donnie.

He then punched at Donnie, who tried to get away using his staff, but the guy used the staff against sad turtle and sent him against the wall. Mikey revealed the blade that hid inside his nunchucks and swung that part by the chain.

He then threw it at the man, who easily caught it and pulled on it so that it pulled Mikey towards him. Said turtle flew forward and was caught by the guy's hand, bringing them face-to-face.

"What are you?" The guy asked, his mask making his voice echo and sound different than what his voice actually should sound.

Mikey used his feet to kick off from the man before landing a few feet away, them both holding the chain to its fullest length. Leo leaped and brought his blade down on the chain, cutting it in half. The four turtles than stood together, I was leaping over to join their side. I then heard sounds of police sirens reached that reached my ears.

The guy heard them too and he and his ninjas left, leaving the group of mutants to stare after them. "Come on!" I called as I ran away down the alley, the turtles following after her.

-TMNT-

The turtles were busy doing their own things that they do during the day. Donnie was on his laptop, as usual, Mikey was reading a magazine, Raph was doing push-ups using his Sai, and a human girl named April was reading another magazine on the couch. I had only just met her and I already liked her. I was sitting next to her and reading the magazine over her shoulder, or arm.

"Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey exclaimed before biting the magazine and acting all fan-girly for whatever reason.

"Um, okay… Mikey is definitely acting extremely weird over this Chris Bradford guy," I muttered.

April giggled, setting down her magazine she was reading in her lap. "Mikey, you already have a human friend: me!"

Mikey dead-panned as he glanced back to his magazine about Chris Bradford. "April, you don't count. We saved your life, you have to like us."

"Uh, she could have just thanked you then gone on with her life without wanting to get to know you, and you got me too Mikey" I stated matter-of-factly, receiving a mortified glance from Donnie. "But then again, what'd be the fun in that? Plus that's true we saved Jessica" I shrugged and leaned back, my arms crossed behind my head.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people so no one can see how hideous they are," Raph said, grunting as he continued to do his push-ups.

"That's not helping," I told him, dead-panning.

"Wait, there is! The Internet!" April exclaimed. I blinked in surprise. "Donnie, can I see your laptop?"

"Sure! Just a sec," Donnie told her.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot about that," I smiled, high-fiving April.

Donnie picked up his laptop and walked over to April and I, Donnie gave the laptop and was sitting on the other side of her.

"Check it out," April said as she began typing on the laptop. "It's a site where you can make friends with anybody online!"

Mikey was instantly at her side. "Sweet!" He bumped her aside and took control of the laptop, typing away. "Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friends!" He typed some more before pressing a button, probably the friend request button. He then brought his face close to the screen as he waited.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immediately," April began. And then a noise sounded from the laptop, gaining surprised looks from all four of them. "But sometimes they do."

"No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship!" Mikey then began to freak out, in a good way. "I have a friend!" He grabbed April and hugged her, receiving a shocked look from Donnie, before letting her go. "Thanks, April!" He then threw the laptop in the air and walked away.

"Where ya goin'?" Donnie asked and then dove to catch his laptop before it hit the ground and smashed to pieces. Thankfully he caught it in time.

"To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford," Mikey stated before walking away again.

"This guy's famous," April said. "He probably has thousands of "friends"." She made air quotations with her hands.

"And guess who's number 5,286!"

"You?" April and I asked in unison.

"Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" Mikey did a salute before exiting the lair.

I rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. What can ya do?" I shrugged.

"This oughta be interesting," April said.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked.

"He's gotta learn somehow," Raph said, before continuing his push-ups.

Me and sweetie, who was laying on the back part of the couch behind my head, nodded in agreement. "True," they said in unison.

-TMNT-

"They must have been watching us from here," Leo said, peeking over the edge of a roof with Donnie and I was beside him. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

The five of us was currently on patrol, checking out the place where they had been attacked by the ninjas. I had my hood off at the moment. I had decided to keep Sweetie back at the lair whenever we went out for patrols so that she wouldn't get hurt or caught in between the cross-fire. sweetie reluctantly agreed, so she'd be staying back from then on.

"It wasn't very fair, was it?" Donnie asked, standing up.

"It's not about fairness. It's about victory!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Donnie said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

I rolled her eyes and glanced back to the other two turtle brothers. Mikey was busy talking to Raph about his visit with that Chris Bradford guy.

"Well, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom," Raph suggested.

"And then, and then," Mikey began, but wasn't able to finish.

"Enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph exclaimed, clearly agitated.

"Oooh! Someone sounds jealous," Mikey said and then stood up. "You just can't admit that you were the "R" word!" He used air quotations for that, grabbing his brothers' attention. Raph blinked as he stared up at him, confused. "Wrong?"

I face-palmed, along with everyone else, and walked over to them. "Mikey, wrong is spelled with a 'W'," I told him. I was clearly ignored.

"I'm not wrong," Raph said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? If you don't want to talk about my friend," Mikey began, leaping away and landing behind Donnie and Leo, "I've got two other brothers and a sister who do."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else," Leo told him.

"Like the concept of the silent 'W', perhaps?" Donnie suggested. I smiled at the genius brother with a nodd. At least someone knows his knowledge.

"Fine… I'll go talk to someone else who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else." Mikey then dropped his voice down to an almost whisper. "Chris Bradford." He leaped, having Donnie and Leo glance at each other for a second before staring after their brother.

-TMNT-

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg!" Mikey exclaimed, showing off the new move he learned from Chris Bradford. "The Death Dragon."

When Mikey had gotten back from his visit with his "friend", he insisted on showing The Death Dragon to his brothers. I naturally had to see it, too curious to know what the heck the move was that he keeps going on about. But after seeing it, I had a bit of a bad feeling about it. Mikey had left shortly after showing it, because Chris, or "Rad Brad" as he calls him now, had sent him an email for a meeting.

I stood on the side lines and watched as my friends tried to learn it, not wanting to have anything to do with the move it gave me a bad feeling, little feeling as it may be. Whenever Mikey had come back from his visit, I would think about the familiar dude of the lead ninja we had fought a few days ago and managed to get a smell of his scent. I didn't know if my nose was just messing with me or not, but I was starting to think my nose wasn't playing tricks on me. I had yet another bad feeling right after Mikey left for that "meeting" with Rad Brad.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Leo said as he tried to use the move on Raph once more. Donnie watched from the sidelines beside me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Splinter walking towards them. His eyes widened when he saw Leo manage to knock Raph off his feet.

"Where did you learn that?!" Splinter asked, his voice loud. The volume made me flinch.

Leo pulled Raph to his feet before answering. "Mikey learned it from his new friend."

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend," Splinter told him. "It comes from the Shredder."

"Shredder?" Donnie asked, exasperated.

Leo stepped forward. "You mean Bradford is one of his students?"

"He must be," Splinter said.

"No wonder I had a bad feeling…for lots of reasons," I muttered thoughtfully. "Ever since Mikey started hanging out with that guy."

They all glanced to me, overhearing my mumbling.

"You've been having bad feelings," Splinter asked me.

I nodded and then tried to explain what I has been feeling. I turned to the turtles. "Remember when we fought those ninjas? I managed to catch a whiff of his scent before they vanished," I explained. "And every time Mikey comes back from his 'meetings'," air quotations were made, "that same scent comes back with him. I first thought it was just my nose playing tricks, but now I'm not so sure. I had a bad feeling about this…Death Dragon...move, that's why I didn't join in to try it. And now, I had a bad feeling when Mikey left…"

"That is very good," Splinter complemented me.

"So, Bradford is just using Mikey to get to you," Leo said, pointing at Splinter as he finally figured it out.

"Oh, what a relief," Raph said, rubbing his head. "Everything makes sense again." I dead-panned before he finally realized. "Mikey's in trouble!"

-TMNT-

After that, the four mutants left the lair to go rescue Mikey. They leaped and flipped from roof to roof until they came to one with some sort of glass case that goes into the building. Raph and Leo did some sort of hand-thing with their hands while Donnie blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing.

I was crouched on my hands and knees, my hair moved every time I went somewhere or I moved. Donnie used the gum to make a hole in the glass and then picked the lock on the glass window.

we all looked inside and saw that Mikey was tied up with a bunch of ninjas surrounding him, keeping watch.

Donnie opened the window and then we all threw ropes down to get inside without being caught. The group then ran and attacked the ninjas, knocking them out.

"Dudes! That was sporadic!" Mikey exclaimed before he was hushed.

"That's not what that means," Donnie whispered.

I walked over and sliced the rope that bound Mikey with my knife, freeing him. Leo rubbed the top of Mikey's head. we all then left the building and dove into the sewer.

We hid in the sewer where there were multiple tunnels that led in different directions, waiting to ambush. My ears heard the ninjas enter the sewer and leap down into the water.

As they began walking, the five Of us quickly grabbed the unsuspecting ninjas and dragged them into the different sewer tunnels, knocking them out. In a larger area, the two guys stopped when they noticed something suspicious was happening.

When all the ninjas in the black outfits were gone, the black street-fighter dude lit a flare for light, revealing all the ninjas hanging from the ceiling.

"Show your faces!" He shouted.

Raph and Leo emerged from the water, dripping wet. Donnie, Mikey, and I emerged from the tunnel behind the two human males. My dark jacket made it even harder to catch a glimpse of my figure.

"They've trapped us!"

"Take 'em down," Chris ordered before they both leaped into action.

Chris went after Leo and Raph while the other guy went after me, Donnie, and Mikey. I had leaped away to someplace high and watched the fight, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The street-fighter threw Donnie onto Mikey before swinging his feet and landing in another battle stance, facing them. Taking this chance, I leaped down and used my hands to push him down to the ground.

The surprise attack worked and he fell, but then he kicked up, knocking me off balance and lashing my hair out, kicking me away with a swift kick to my side.

I hit a pipe hard, a hiss escaping my mouth. I opened her eyes to see that Donnie gave the signal to switch and I followed him and Mikey as they exchanged targets with each other.

I Jump up high once more and watched as Donnie and Mikey knocked Chris off his feet and punched him, knocking him to the ground. I smirked before Jumping down and slashing my knife at him, only to have him roll away and punch at Me.

I dodged by flipping and side-stepping before grabbing a hold of his wrist with my hand. He seemed surprised and I smirked before leaping into the air, did a flip and landed, throwing him to the ground with my arm before letting his wrist go.

I back-flipped away and stood beside Donnie and Mikey, all three in battle stances. They then walked forward, moving so that the two humans had to keep stepping back until they were standing back-to-back a few feet away from each other.

"They knew we were following them," Chris finally realized.

"That's right," Mikey said and then began to catch Chris by surprise with attacks before using The Death Dragon on him, knocking him into the street-fighter and making them both fall to the ground.

He then glanced to Leo and Donnie, who were by a pipe valve. "Hit it!" they turned it and water began to come out of the tunnel that the two men were in front of.

I climbed up to a higher place to avoid the water, not wanting to get wet. I watched as the water hit the two guys and washed them away into the sewers. I jumped back down beside Mikey and Raph.

"Well, that didn't seem very fair," Raph said, smiling as he watched them disappear into the black abyss below.

"No it wasn't," Leo said as he and Donnie walked up to join them. The four brothers then started laughing, making me roll my eyes in amusement, my hood now down.

"High-three!" Mikey said and then the brothers slapped each other's hands together in the air. They glanced at me. I rolled my eyes again but joined in.

-TMNT-

Once back at the lair, the turtles celebrated by eating pizza. Splinter sat on the couch while stroking his beard, obviously thinking.

I ate a piece of pizza with sweetie on my shoulder. I rolled her eyes and gave him some of my pepperoni. He ate it happily.

"That was so cool how you used your arm to throw him," Leo exclaimed, smiling at me.

I shrugged with a smile. "I use the element of surprise wherever I can get it."

"Um, Sensei," Donnie spoke up, glancing at Splinter. "Aren't you hungry?" I looked over to Splinter.

"I feel we are celebrating too soon," he said, glancing at the his sons plus me.

"Too soon?" Raph echoed as Splinter walked over to them. "The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage." I shuddered in disgust. "On my watch, that makes it the perfect time."

"Shredder knows I'm alive, and worse," Splinter began, "he knows about all of you." He pointed to the five of us before turning with his hands behind his back. "It's my worst nightmare come true."

"So it's not over?" Leo asked.

"Oh, no," Splinter said. "It's just beginning."

The three brothers looked down in disappointment. I exchanged a glance with sweetie. Raph then looked up and walked over to Mikey, who was sitting and staring at the laptop with the profile of Chris Bradford on the screen. Raph sat down with his arms crossed.

"How you doing, Mikey?" He asked.

Mikey glanced at his brother. "This was all my fault. I should have never thought I could be friends with a human."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Raph told him. I got up and walked over to them, sitting on the other side of Mikey.

"So, it's not my fault?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Of course it's your fault," Raph said, making me give him a pointed glare. Mikey sighed, and then Raph got an idea. "If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off ya." He glanced over to me. "That goes for you, too."

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I might not be green, but I know how to keep a secret."

"But," Raph said and then patted Mikey's back. "You're an awesome guy."

"Bradford didn't think so," Mikey said, still sounded dejected.

"He's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than him." Raph crossed his arms once more.

'Like us!' sweetie mewed as she jumped from my shoulder to Mikey's, rubbing his head against the turtle's.

Mikey smiled and scratched the gray cat's chin. "You know what? You're right. Thanks, guys!"

"Anytime." Raph patted his brother's head before getting up and walking off.

I smiled and watched as Mikey pressed a button on the laptop. "Un," he began, "friend. Ha ha! Revenge." I rolled her eyes in amusement.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did please reviews thank you readers! XD


End file.
